Where are we now?
by theflowerfromthewoods
Summary: A tale that my sister and I came up with and have been working on. It is about the crossover of AOT/SNK and Frozen. It starts with Anna getting married but then a horrible beast interrupts the ceremony. Rated "T" for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Not so perfect wedding

(Anna's POV)

I walk down the Long Isle, smiling brightly. _This has to be the best day of my life. _I looked toward Kristoff who was in a brilliant tux and was smiling brighter than I was. Elsa had a grin on her face. Before she was hard on Kristoff but eventually she gave in to the blessing, and here we are. Practically the whole kingdom was there. My dress was a elegant white, like snow. The wedding I have been dreaming of. It was perfect until we heard a loud boom.I stopped walking and My head flew up to where the sound came from. Cracks started to appear on the walls. Until large finger-like objects came out of the ceiling and started ripping it off. A loud gasp rose in the room. I was to frozen to move at that point, when the ceiling was torn apart and the one responsible was a Giant with a large creepy smile. This was the stuff nightmares are made of. I wanted to look away to see what Elsa was doing. But the Large thing had my full attention. It's hand started to move toward people, threatening to grab anyone who it pleases.

It about grabbed someone, but then hesitated and growled. That's when I saw a flash of light and blood. The droplets that fell on my dress evaporated quickly. The thing fell straight in front of me. It was Dead with a girl at about the age of 18 standing on it's head. She had a crimson scarf on and had a bulky metal like object around her waste. Her eyes were cruel yet soft and a warm charcoal color that suited her marred porcelain face. Her raven hair was cut to chin length. "How are you alive?" She asked wide. "How can you live outside the-" a zipping sound came from behind her cutting her sentence short. A boy about her age landed using cable-like objects landing perfectly onto the dead monster. He had a hard expression on his face and had chocolate brown hair, his eyes were an amazing turquoise. "You should have let me kill it." he turned, expression unreadable. She sheepishly covered her face with her scarf that use to be strong but now was weak and small. "I don't need you to protect me." his voice growing tense. I could not help but stare at the scene in front of me. Whenever I commanded a muscle to move it ignored. "I'm not your ba-" he stopped and looked at us. The girl looked pain stricken, I immediately felt sorry for her. "Wh-How do you live outside the walls."Walls? What walls?" said Elsa from a far. _Good, she is alive. _"Wall Rose, Wall Sina, how about this one wall Maria." he asked. I looked at them confused. I finally mustered up the courage to speak. "I don't know what your talking about I've lived in Arendale my whole live, I have never heard of any 'walls'." I said, he looked at the girl for a moment who had just recovered. This time his were soft when he met hers. They mumbled about something for a few minutes until we heard a yell. "Armin?" the boy yelled. Right then a short blonde boy flew into the room using the same contraption the boy used. His hair was about to his chin the same length as the girls but it had a boyish style to it. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, he looked like the scared type that would always hide in a corner when things got bad."You left, Eren. Wowwhat is this many people doing out in the middle of no where." said Armin _Why do they keep asking that? _"Judging by the looks on their faces they've never seem a titan before." Said the girl. Armin looked at us puzzled "How do you live outside the walls and have never seen a Titan?" They shrugged. There was some zipping and slashing noises outside, then some more thunderous booms to add to it. Some people started to panic again ignoring the warning that the strangers gave us to keep calm. I still couldn't move. For the first time the thought came into my mind Where's Kristoff? What if he's, dead? My mind became a whirlpool of panic. "Kristoff?" I yelled waiting for a response. I moved this time quickly walking around the beast which was blood stained from bodies crushed under its immense weight. Frantically I searched the room. Then I found him. I grabbed his body listening for a heartbeat any sign that he was alive. I was glad to hear a distinct thump. My stress vanished and I pulled him tight against me afraid that if I let him go that he would disappear.

(Mikasa/the girl's POV)

I watch the room emit panic. If they don't be quiet soon then a titan will come and eat them all. My head turned to the bright red haired girl, she had a white dress on. Was this her wedding? She grabbed a man that was about her age that was in a tux and was either dead or passed out. My breath caught in my throat. She was holding him the same way that I held Eren when he emerged in a Titan. I stared for awhile knowing how she felt. Tears started to form in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. I myself couldn't hold back tears for this emotional event. I knew that feeling. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Mikasa?" Eren said. I turned to face his brilliant turquoise eyes that made me melt. "Ar-are you okay? Are you crying for what happened earlier, if that's the case, I-I'm sorry." He asked. I couldn't help but point at the girl. "That is how I felt when I thought you were dead. And when I saw you were alive." His eyes widened. We just stood there quiet. The girl slowly let go of the guy and set him down and leaned him against the wall, but she didn't didn't tear her eyes from him. I Jumped down from the Titan's head and walked in her direction. I put a hand on her shoulder. My tears we're already gone. She didn't look away. "What if he never wakes up?" she said after awhile. "He will." making my voice soft enough. "How do you know that?" she questioned not even turning away. "Who are you?" "My name is Mikasa Ackerman, that boy's name is Eren," I pointed at Eren who was watching us. "And the blonde boy Armin. We are from the Survey corps. Levi should be here an-" I swishing noise interrupted my sentence. That is the second time today. His figure did a backflip and he landed silently on to the Titan's back without making a sound. "And what do you think you think your do-, what the heck is this many people doing outside the walls?" he shouted. I wondered how such a short man could be so loud sometimes. "W-we don't know sir." murmured Armin. he ducked down his head after the sentence. The girl still didn't turn away. She looked like she would wait forever for the man to wake up. Levi walked up to Eren. "What do you think you're doing running off like that." he yelled "I was-"Levi punched him in the face. Fury burned through me. Not again. Never again. I shot forward running at a speed that was impossible for most. "How dare yo-" my sentence was cut short when I realized that I too was just punched in the shoulder and was on the floor crying out in pain. I shut my eyes thinking that if I shut them harder that the pain would vanish somehow. "Don't try and attack me ackerman." he said calmly. I opened my eyes and eren was looking at my shoulder. I looked at it. It was clearly visible that blood was running down my shirt. But I was still angry.

(Elsa's POV)

**I felt like my powers were nothing in comparison to these stranger's strength. The man who just flew in looked more aggressive than the other one's. When he punched them I gasped. Are they really friends or is he their enemy? The blonde boy seemed scared of him. "What the heck is going on in here." The man said. "Who are you?" I asked. "The Great Lance corporal Levi. I'm their captain." He looked down at the two that were on the ground treating the girl's injury. "Who are you?" "Queen Elsa." I said with dignity. "Queen of what, this building, well if that's the case, sorry but your kingdom is ruined." I looked down, But spoke up. "I'm the Queen of Arendale, and you clearly don't know what I'm capable of." "What, ordering your guards to get me? Well I don't think they'll listen because you really don't have guards anymore." I huffed I looked around but the only people who seemed to be here right now was anna, kristoff ,and these strangers. Everyone ran off in panic. I can't even keep half of my kingdom under control. Ice started to form under my feet and spread across the room. Keep it under control! I shifted. "Wha-what is happening." said the blonde haired boy, he was currently standing on a patch of red, blood ice. Crap! love thaws frozen heart, love thaws frozen heart. I kept repeating that mantra in my head until it disappeared I didn't want them to panic on me too. "It's hot in here and there was ice under me!" said the boy. "Armin, I'm sure you're just hallucinating, now stop freaking out and tell me what on earth is going on in here." Levi said. **


	2. Chapter 2: Creepy

**Hey, I finished this chapter more to come sooner than you think!**

* * *

(Anna's POV)

When we finally got moving Kristoff was placed in a cart still Unconscious. They asked me if I knew how to ride a horse and I replied "yes". Elsa, being trapped in a castle, didn't know how to ride a horse so she shared with Levi, reluctantly. Plus there was no more Horses to use. Mikasa and Eren already had to share a horse and Armin was in the cart watching over Kristoff. Nobody alive was out here all that was left was remains of what used to be humans. I was about to puke at this horrible scene. "We are heading to camp!" Levi yelled to Eren. Eren nodded with a dark expression on his face. I don't know what it was but he kind of scared me a little bit, he had this cold expression on his face that could make you pee. Eren and Mikasa seemed to be close, it was clearly obvious that they weren't brother and sister do to contradicting looks. She was asian I finally pieced together. What ever their relation they were really close and anyone could notice it. I shifted trying to get comfortable in my dress. I wish I had something else to wear.

...

We rode for what seemed like hours. It wasn't boring at all though, Titans kept coming and trying to grab us, but Levi soon killed them. And he always landed on his horse without even tapping Elsa. He was so fast it was astounding. I looked at Eren's eyes that were glazed with jealousy. I kept the horrified look on my face because I never had been so scared in my life. When we was a couple of tents set up in camouflaged areas. _Where are we now? _Levi left Elsa on the horse whispering something in her ear. She looked alarmed. _What did he say to her!_ I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. He disappeared into One of the largest Tents. I jumped of the Horse as I was walking up to Elsa to ask her what he asked but a High pitched voice cut me off. A sad sigh came from both Mikasa and Eren. Standing there was a 20-25 year old woman wearing glasses and a unhuman grin. "Hello, my name is Zoe Haniji." She looked down at my dress. "That is really peculiar! Why are Trainees dressed so inappropriately?" She asked surprised holding up a Journal. "Actually they aren't Trainees or soldiers." Eren added. "Then what are they doing here?" She loudly and over Enthusiastically. "We don't know we just found them in a building." Eren said again. Then Haniji looked crazy. She smiled one of those smiles that can easily be interpreted as, _I want to dissect you! _"Before I ask you some questions. We need to look at this _handsome _boy." I nearly growled when she turned to the passed out kristoff. She noticed and replied. "Don't worry! I get the same look from many others when I say that. I don't 'like' him if that is what you mean, I was just trying to be nice." She turned back to him and lifted him up, but then set him back down. "Well he could lose a few pounds." She uttered. "Hey Mikasa! Can you help me here!" silently Mikasa dropped her hands off of Eren's waist and jumped off the horse. She lifted Kristoff off of the cart with ease. _She is stronger than she looks._ It seemed liked all of these people had superhuman abilities. Without breaking a sweat she lifted him over her shoulder and carried him toward a smaller tent that had a couple of blood streaks on the ground by it. Eren jumped to the ground and tied the horse to a tree. Then we followed her into the tent which only was so big and bareily could fit all of us. Kristoff was placed on a small bed and I sat on the chair next to it. "It looks like you two need privacy." Mikasa and Eren left leaving only Kristoff and I, he layed there helpless. After a few minutes I played with his hair twirling it between my fingers. He opened one eye. "A-Anna?" he said shakily. "Where am I, It smells like death." I laughed. "It does." I agreed. I stroked his hair more. "I really don't know where we are, but it is really hard to explain." He looked into my eyes longingly. He pushed a ring down my ring finger. "Even though the Ceremony didn't go so well, I love you and I want to be with you forever." I blushed as I pulled out his ring that I salvaged from the building and I gently put it on his finger. "I love you too." I was leaning in for a kiss when it was interrupted by an "aww" outside of the tent. Haniji was standing at the tent opening. "I was going to come and ask you some questions, but it is obvious that you two are busy." Haniji left us, but we didn't do anything after that. We just sat there taking everything in. finally he spoke up. "Who was that?" "Zoe Haniji, I think." He nodded. "She is creepy." I nodded and laughed at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3: Some things new, and old

**He, he, he I'm updating all of my stories at 2:00 am. I'm such a rebel!**

* * *

(Elsa's POV)

Levi's words echoed throughout my head, _You're going to have to learn to fight them. Or you'll be worthless to us. _The word 'worthless' made me shiver not once was I called worthless. I saw that Anna glared at him. When Anna left with Eren I groaned, _How am I supposed to get off this thing. _I shifted around in my dress. The blonde boy seemed to have left and now I was stranded on this horse. I sat there bored, the horse didn't seem to mind my weight, of course it was really strong to endure long ride, standing stationary with my lightweight was a piece of cake. _Cake! _I was so hungry, I was supposed get food after the wedding, _well that plan is ruined! _I heard yelling within the large tent. "We can't just abandon them!" said Levi's voice. "What else are we supposed to do? They've lived this long outside of the walls they can live more years!" said a deep voice. I felt bad for eavesdropping but what else was I supposed to do? "I don't think they've seen a Titan before now!" fired back levi. Then I heard a sigh, and then a long pause. "You must take full responsibility of these people, you must train them so they can fight for themselves. I'm making an exception for you, don't make me regret it!" "Yes, Sir!" Levi answered. I tried to move the horse but it stood there waiting for it's master. I jumped down trying to make a break for It but I landed face first into the dirt. My dress now had tears in it but at least I was off the stupid horse. I heard walking and a sigh. I lifted my head from the ground and looked up at Levi. "What are you doing on the ground, your filthy!" he mocked. I grunted. "The longer you lay there the dirtier you get!" He grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. He let got so I could stand on my own two feet. "Haniji requested you wear these." He pulled out a package that held neatly folded blue tee-shirt and white pants. Below that was a jacket with a wing sort of symbol that I noticed everyone was wearing. lastly he handed me some boots that went to my knees. He gave them to me and lead me to a small tent with nothing but a burlap sack and a few blankets. When he left I took off my once beautiful dress and slid the white pants on, it was a weird feeling I had never worn pants before. I put on the blue tee-shirt. _How Ironic. _I thought, that it was blue of all of the colors. The jacket was comfy and was a bit too big. I slid the boots over the pants, and wiped my face with my hands. He was right I was filthy, in fact I had never been so dirty in my life. My face had dirt marks from when I fell, My braided hair was littered with remnants from the ceiling. I pulled it out letting my hair hang down on my shoulders. I brushed my white hair with my fingers letting the dirt and dust fall out, the rest I'd have to live with. I slowly braided it back up, like I have done many times. I walked out of the tent to see Anna and Kristoff wearing the same attire as me. I smiled. "Ready to train." I said excited, and nervous. "Uhh, to die no." Kristoff replied. He was so negative I don't know how him and Anna get along. Of course anna elbowed him and he let out a deep laugh. "We won't die!" Anna replied, with a shake in her voice. "You won't, I'll make sure that won't happen, but what about me!" Kristoff. "What if a titan comes and eats me!" he muttered. This is a reason why I don't like him, he is so selfish!


	4. Chapter 4: The Past is in The Past

**Hey, uh sorry for the long wait. I have been busy writing other chapters to other stories and I finally decided I needed to post the next chapter so I did. Oh yeah, I also used Blauklotze from the attack on titan soundtrack in this chapter.(I do not own AOT, Frozen or the song Blauklotze)**

* * *

Time: Before chapter 3

(Mikasa's POV)

While I was cleaning when I heard Eren quietly singing to himself obviously in German:

"Es ist wie mit Bausteinen spielen

Ich matiere vorsichtig mit Steinen

Es ist wie mit Bausteinen spielen

Ich schaue auf meine leere modular

Du brichst mein unschuldig Wand mit schmutzigen Händen

An diesem Tag ist es ein sehr feuriges Rot war

Ich versteckte die Blöcke vor Ihnen

Traurige Erinnerung an meine Kindheit

Ist das der Zerstörer oder Schöpfer?

Mit dem Glut des Hasses schwingen wir die Schwerter

Ist das unser Schicksal oder unseren Willen?

Wir werden kämpfen, bis der heiße Wind der Flügel nimmt

Es ist wie mit Bausteinen spielen

Ich matiere vorsichtig mit Steinen

Es ist wie mit Bausteinen spielen

Ich schaue auf meine leere modular

Du brichst mein unschuldig Wand mit schmutzigen Händen

Ich habe nichts in dem Kit zu tun

Ich will nichts verlieren

Ich versteckte die Blöcke vor Ihnen

Ich matiere wieder sorgfältig mit Steinen-"

It was soft and it held my attention. He stopped and looked at me realizing that I was listening. "That was a lullaby that mom sang to me when I was little, before you came." he explained. Then he growled at the window, and I immediately knew what he was thinking, his mother's death. "Annihilate, every, titan." muttered at the window. _Who has he turned into? Is he still the same boy that saved my life eight years ago? _I turned back to my work, regardless I would lay down my life for him. A few minutes later Levi bursted into the room. "Are you brats done yet?" he asked, "Really, Eren, your horrible at cleaning." he grabbed the cloth from Eren's hand and started wiping the window down trying to make a point. "You need to give these to That red haired brat and her boyfriend." holding out the clothes to Eren. "Mikasa go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." "Yes, Sir!" we said in unison. Once we left, "What could I possibly do that is so stupid that I needed you to come with to protect me?" he asked A number of things popped into my head but I decided not to mention this to him and kept silent and straight faced.

…

When we finally arrived. Anna was sitting next to kristoff and they were talking about something. In hushed tones, their voices far off. Awkwardly I sat down and handed the pair of neatly folded clothing to Anna. "Thank you." she said. "For everything." "Its not us you should thank, it is Levi. Of course he'll probably make you his personal slaves." said Eren who was handing the clothes to Kristoff, who was thanking him. I hated the thought of Eren as levi's…...Slave! _Ugh, that man's nerve. Turning her Eren into a slave. Wait what, did she just say 'her Eren' , no, no, no. It wasn't like that. _I silently cursed at myself.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: I'd like to thank you guys for the support. I'm going to answer a of question**

**Review:** Guest: cool story. is there anyway you could make Elsa really cold, figuratively, and that Elsa might lose her mind if she sees Anna more thing, where's Olaf, Marshmallow and Sven? is there a chance they might see the ice castle or something?

**A:** I'm planning on Elsa losing her mind at some point, she'll grow more distant and paranoid. Olaf and Sven will pop up at some point in training startling Eren, Mikasa, and Levi. I have super awesome plans for their entrance. Thank you for Reviewing.


	6. Chapter 5: Training

**Okay, I haven't gotten around to it but Olaf and Sven's entrance will happen in chapter Seven hopefully. I stayed up late making this chapter and it hasn't been edited so please don't hate on my errors, they will be fixed.**

* * *

Time: After chapter 3

Anna's POV

I kept a smile on my face while Kristoff and Elsa fought. I was hard though, I just wanted them to get along, is that so hard to ask. It started with Elsa making a comment about Kristoff not being good enough for me, and of course I countered it with: 'You just need to get to know him better.' and she called him selfish and he got angry and they went off like bombs firing insults at each other. "Are you brats done!" shouted a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a very annoyed Levi, standing next to him were two panting soldiers each carrying large crates. He signaled them to put them down, and they did and they pried them open. I watched them pull out extendable poles that made a triangular shape. "Run to that tree and back!" he yelled at us pointing to a tree at the end of the clearing. It had to be 100 yards away. I sighed and ran after Kristoff who already left. When I was at his side I was not okay, I was feeling sick and my Lungs were burning leaving me panting, not to mention my legs also felt very weak. Sweat dripped off my brow. "Are you okay?" Kristoff asked. His condition similar to mine, I could tell by his facial expression. I only had the energy to nod. I looked for Elsa who had already made it to the tree and was running back, she didn't look tired and she kept a bored expression on her face. When Kristoff and I made it back, he vomited in the bushes and I just bent over and panted. Levi only frowned at us making it clear that he thought we were weak. Elsa though didn't seem to be fazed by the run and just waited for further instruction. Behind Us were three triangular structures Levi pointed to them. These are how you are going to learn use 3D Maneuver looked at him confused. He realized we didn't know what they were and he explained the concept. Afterwards one of the soldiers that Levi called Jason, demonstrated how to keep balance while being suspended in the air. We walked over to the structures and hooked the wires into my belt as instructed. The other soldier simply turned a wheel and the structure groaned in protest to my extra weight. Let me say one thing, they make something super hard look easy. I tried to distribute my weight but ended up falling forwards my head hitting the ground. The only thing that was bothering me is I was the only one having a hard time at it. Elsa seemed to have balance troubles but was still upright and Kristoff was upright in perfect position staring at me in alarm. When the soldiers finally let me down they asked to examine my belt. When they did they found out it was broken. "It must of been the one Eren had in training muttered one of the soldiers. "I thought that one was repaired." said Jason. "No they never got around to it, I think someone messed around with the belt to get back at Eren or something." Levi left right then to get another belt. "Connie, don't be ridiculous! No one could've known Eren would get that belt, It was a malfunction in the making of it." Eren had problems? He seemed like he was one of the top soldiers even though he was young. Connie sighed. "What, Eren?" Elsa asked. Connie turned towards Elsa who had just had been put back on the ground again. "You know him?" asked Connie. "Of course I do, he was in the group who saved us, he kind of creeps me out though." she said. Connie laughed. "He is actually a good person, but he has a dream to kill every titan." He replied. "You sound like you know him well." said Elsa. "Yeh we were in the same training squad." he turned back facing us. Thumping noises sounded in the background, and a loud roar sounded to make the situation more terrifying.


End file.
